monstertale_exefandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha
“If you have mercy, they need it more than me. They’re the ones who are suffering.” '- Alpha' Backstory "To know peace, we must also know discord." - Alpha Alpha was born into a world of darkness, with no memory and an unstable mind. He spent what felt like lifetimes in the void that surrounded him, consumed by broken thoughts and memories that refused to free him from his confusion. Over a facade of time, his thoughts became more coherent, even though his memories continued to drift further away. As he slowly became more aware of himself, he felt a power inside and willed it into existence with him. What came from this power was the ability to create entire worlds, and living creatures. What he found, though, was that the things he created were already memories of what they would eventually be. The places he molded, the lives he weaved, were born as crumbling cities and dying souls. Becoming Self-Aware “Sometimes having mercy means putting someone out of their misery.” '- Alpha' Things fell into a half-hazard routine quickly. The world Alpha created was one he could manipulate almost completely to his will, and yet there was a paradigm of things he could not change no matter how hard he tried. He realized very quickly what he was. Information came to him as needed, and the more he read, the more he concluded he was nothing but a program inside a computer that had somehow gained sentience. This was only confirmed by a serious effect on his character, called Glitching, and the various voices that had been with him since the beginning. One voice spoke to him more than the others, and he was given no excuse to disbelieve what he was told. That voice was specifically known as E, and had an abundance of information that Alpha could only choose to believe. Eventually, he found out that the voices he heard were actually parts of him, that had glitched and seperated into various personalities and functions when his world was created. Alpha's primary purpose was to act as a container to these Modules. They worked together to form one being. Without them, Alpha would not exist, and yet they constantly fight him from inside for control. This makes things difficult for Alpha, as the Glitching that overcomes him sometimes makes it hard to contain the influence of the other Modules, and some of them have malicious intent. Data Spikes & Glitching "How's it feel? It feels like a corkscrew is being driven through my eye socket. My veins are on fire." '- Alpha' Data Spikes and Glitching occur when Alpha does not have enough data flowing through him. Like a fish with gills, Alpha requires a constant flow of data in order to function properly, and must maintain the balance. Data Spikes occurr when Alpha obtains too much data, too fast, and Glitching occurs when the data becomes too slow or too thin. Both cause his systems to malfunction. He generally consumes cookies, his favorite snack, when he's feeling 'hungry', and does not eat otherwise. Unfortunately, the only way to prevent Data Spikes is to expend massive amounts of energy... usually through battle. Then the Glitching spread to everything. The Infected As the world grew, so did the problems within it. The world began to crumble, and Creatures became more prone to violence and hostility, attacking others in blind hunger. And this suffering caused the Viruses to appear in the masses. Like a hivemind, the virus would usually hunt in packs of two or more, attacking non-viral characters in order to consume their data and gain TL, so they could grow stronger and spread even further. As the manifested earth crumbled away, and the virus numbers increased, despite his efforts to kill them off, Alpha was forced to seperate the world into regions, which then became Biomes. Alpha constructed unique firewalls that protect and contain each biome specifically to their requirements, only accessible via the Data Gates that transport the user across the massive Null of darkness that connect them. This was done in hopes of restricting movement of the viruses. In his constant fight against them, to protect the people of his world, Alpha found that even creatures who had never been in contact with the infected were also becoming Viruses, almost randomly, and the routine that once existed was now nonexistent. Everything he had made was falling apart. A Broken Shell “You’ll see, one day, that not everybody can be saved. That’s just how it has to be, so the others can dream.” '- Alpha'' Somehow, after Reboots became a common occurence for Alpha as he trial and errored the world's timeline, everyone lived their lives as though everything had always been the way it was. But Alpha was stuck in the inbetween. He lived a life with the creatures he created, and yet he was a force of existence that survived outside of them. This only fortified the lonliness that spurred within him, and the cowardice that soon followed due to the suffering he unintentionally forced upon his people. He could've eased their suffering. He could have stopped rebooting the world when it came to its inevitable end. But then he'd be alone again, unable to end his own pain. And he wasn't strong enough for that. Roles in the World The Scattered ''"I had hoped that by.. turning their remains into something beautiful, our world, too, could become beautiful." ''- Alpha''' When a creature passes away, what's left behind is their pixelated data. If left without being taken care of, the data could fall into the hands of the Viruses, or cause the area around it to succumb to glitching. To prevent this, Alpha persistently keeps tabs on the many creatures of his world as best he can. He gathers what remains of their data when they die, or 'Scatter', and compresses the pixels into a crystalline structure, to place somewhere within the world. These Crystals perform different actions, but many of them hold brief memories of the monster that once existed. Alpha must even do this with the viruses that he takes down, to prevent the further spreading of infection. The crystalline gravestones of Viruses specifically act as eggs, and have a low chance of producing a new creature, of the Crystalline Species. The Mainframe The Mainframe is a collection of areas, located in each biome. This Mainframe hosts a variety of characters that help maintain the functioning systems of the world, however Alpha oversees it all. Most of the machines that work in the mainframe were creatures that Alpha built specifically to tackle the countless tasks he is not capable of doing by himself. Character Info Unique Characteristics # Despite his skeletal appearance, Alpha is a spirit in a machines body, which he built to walk and interact with among the world and creatures he helped bring into existence. It doubles as a sense of foundation for his ever-growing insecurities, making him feel more grounded. # Cookies are Alpha's favorite snack, which also aid in preventing painful glitching. # Alpha is scared of the dark, due to his very long time trapped in the Null. # Alpha loves Snails. '''One of his favorite posessions is a Snail poster that reads, 'Slow and Steady'. He used to have a pet snail named Mikró who would hang out inside his rib cage while Alpha performed his daily duties. Mikró went missing during a Reboot and hasn't been seen since. # '''Alpha is severely blinded by a missing Vision Module. He can not see, and must rely on reading code to function. It has been observed, however, that he can see vague shapes and shadows in the Whitespace, suggesting that the more light there is, the better chance he can 'see'. ## During a life-altering confrontation with the OI Virus that resulted in losing some of his modules, Alpha's physical body was also severely damaged. After successfully fixing his facial scars and system malfunctioning many times, and then finding them return to their damaged state shortly after, Alpha succumbed to the conclusion that certain battle would result in permanent damage. Though Alpha exists outside the reality that other characters are aware of, there are some things that Alpha, for reasons unkown to him, can not change. Personality Traits Relationships As the Bringer of his world, Alpha plays a role in every character's life. However the most impactful relationships are listed below. Beta (Module) Beta was one of the first Modules to make itself known to Alpha, as he plays a crucial role in Alpha's daily life. Beta demands to be fed, when Alpha is running dangerously close to a Data Glitch. Without Beta, Alpha would not be able to identify and prevent his painful glitching. The downside to Beta's presence is that hostility draws him out. Alpha often keeps a mask of objectivity to secure his own feelings, otherwise acting maliciously would cause Beta's hunger to awaken full force. During many Reboots, Alpha was the source of the entire worlds destruction, which has led to a massive amount of guilt to settle within him. Epsilon (Module) Eta (Module) Eta is the voice that has been with Alpha from the very beginning, coaxing him into finding his power and building the new world when he was still stuck in the empty Null. Eta knows more than they let on, and constantly harasses Alpha, claiming it's in a playful nature. But Eta is a puppeteer that enjoys watching events unfold, interfering very rarely. Eta is Alpha's only access to the outside world. Gamma (Module) Kappa (Module) The security and defense Module is, in essence, a hivemind security system that controls sentry machines. These Sentries are on a constant parole of the biomes, in search of anomalies, viruses, and glitching code, so it can report back to Alpha. If necessary, the Sentries are designed to take offensive action. This Module allows Alpha to have eyes everywhere. Lambda (Module) The essence of artificial intelligence that allows Alpha to hold Sentience over the world he's created. Lambda is a completely objective module that exists as constantly flowing data through Alpha and the Mainframe of the world. Without Lambda, Alpha wouldn't be able to comprehend that he is inside a computer. Lambda is an incorporeal being, that functions as a source of intelligence and awareness. Phi (Module) Phi holds the Ego title, attempting to keep Alpha from being too Impulsive. Although keeping Alpha down to earth, he has a tendency to indulge in Alpha's Impulses when they are too strong. Without Phi, Alpha wouldn't be able to think before acting, and consider the many possible outcomes of an action. Theta (Module) The instinct module. Fight or Flight is an important trait to have for survival, and Theta is the expert on knowing what to do and when. Theta is very primal in his feelings and actions, much like an animal, and is not capable of intelligent speech, instead expressing himself through vivid emotions. Theta is the module that helps Alpha react in situations that require quick instincts, like battle. Tau (Module) Playing the role as the Superego, Tau has the ultimate influence over Alpha's thoughts and actions. As a manipulator, Tau constantly weaves believable lies into Alpha's ears, attempting to gain control of his emotions. Tau enjoys the feeling of control, and that desire bleeds into Alpha, which he attempts to resist as with the other Modules. Tau's most important role in Alpha's existence, however, is that he contains within him the Save and Load function of the game. Without Tau, Alpha would not be able to save, load, or reboot the world when it comes to its inevitable end. Sigma (Module) Also known as the Id, Sigma plays the role of Alpha's impulsive nature. He takes pleasure in selfish acts that somehow bring him gain, like trying to convince Alpha he's hungry, even when he's not, as this opens up a window for Sigma's spirit to escape the Shell. Sigma thirsts for the thrill of a situation, and will actively work towards creating chaos for the show of it. Upsilon (Module) Upsilon is by far one of the most influential characters in Alpha's life. It didn't take long for Alpha to realize how special Upsilon was once he learned about the Modules. Not only does Upsilon function as Alpha's ability to store and recall information, but he also is the only other Module capable of coming and going as he pleased from the Shell. Because of this, Alpha made him a body, just as he did his own. Upsilon, unlike Alpha, was a target of the Viruses. During a heated battle against the infected, Alpha failed to protect Upsilon and both his body and Module were damaged severely. The battle had caused for the Upsilon Data Card to be permanently lodged into the damaged body, unable to be retrieved and reinserted into Alpha's Shell. Alpha managed to recreate Upsilon's body without damaging the Module further, but because the Data Card was not able to be reinstalled into his own body, Alpha now suffers short term memory loss. This event also caused Upsilon a severe amount of amnesia, causing him to forget everything but his name. Alpha took this chance to do two things: 1. Build a Biome solely for Upsilon, protected by only the strongest of firewalls that would be powered and strengthened via the other Biomes, and 2. Install both the Iota and Omega Modules into Upsilon's body as a safety measure. Removing the Omega module also removed Alpha's ability to manipulate data and to create. The Pantheon would be the last thing he would ever make, for Upsilon. Losing the Omega Module also causes Alpha to no longer be immune to the infection, making it harder to resist hunger. The Pantheon serves as a safe place for Upsilon. It is the only world he remembers, except the one Alpha sometimes let's him explore, which he refers to as "The Outside". Nobody else is allowed here, for Upsilon's protection. Category:Character Category:Module